Talk:Doctor Two-Brains/@comment-208.32.21.143-20121109040730/@comment-27242792-20130209060627
Continuing: (after breakfast) KK: (packing) We're gonna be swimming, so we need to pack bathing suits. LWG: Um, why are we packing if we're only going to look for some gems in an underwater castle? KK: I'm not really packing, I'm just looking for swimsuits. (tosses out five swimsuits) Riley: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5...We need another. WGF: No we don't. Everyone else: ? WGF: I don't need one. Just watch. (turns into a mermaid, complete with "mermaidish" tank top) Everyone: 0.o (WGF turns back) KK: Ok, one less thing to worry about. Let's go. TLM: What about food? KK: (slaps face) Oh right. (goes downstairs and returns in 5 minutes with a picnic basket full of snacks) KK: There. We're all set. WordGirl? (WG comes) KK: To Malibu Beach! WG: But...who's gonna watch the villains? KK: I talked to my sister. She will. LWG: That's why you were gone so long. Casrules: But did you remember she knew nothing about these villains? KK: I explained absolutely (in Twilight Sparkle voice) EVERYTHING. Everyone: O_O (Sister comes up) KK: What are you doing? Sis: I'm locking my Munna in my safe. KK: Not the best idea...you see these villains have superpowers and they'll think that safe has money in it- Sis: (barely listening) Owh, it's owkay Munna, these scawy pepow aren't gonna huwt youw. KK: -_- She treats that thing like it's her baby or something. Sis: (rubs Munna on my face) Oh look, Munna wants to cuddle you. (makes Munna bite my head) No Munna, I know you're hungry, but now is not the time. KK: I would suggest...(explains complicated plan) Sis: Okay. KK: It's time to leave, WordGirl. Word up! ---- WGF: Here we are! Malibu Beach! Riley: Wow...Amazing. (Girls start playing in sand) WGF's mom: Elizabeth! WGF: Yes mom? Mom: Where were you this whole time you didn't come home from the library and you were gone the whole night and I was so worried and who are all these girls you brought along- WGF: My friends. I had a sleepover with them last night. Mom: Well, you could have asked me first because if I don't know where you are then I get really nervous and did you remember to ask their mom which drinks were okay I mean they could have spiked the juice or something or you should have brought your own water bottle- WGF: Stop obsessing over me, Mom. And these girls would never touch alcohol. Girls: Yep. (nod heads in agreement) Mom: Ok, you girls go have fun. But be home before dark, don't catch a cold, don't go into the crab pools, don't take food from strangers- WGF: Okay mom. Back at my house... Villains: Awww... Sis: Isn't this Munna so cuuute? (makes Munna nuzzle random villain) Look, he likes you! Butcher: Hey, can I hold that thing? Mr. Big: No, can I? That, uh, pig thing is way cuter than a squishy bunny. Is it squishy? Chuck: That thing is just so...adorable. Can I have it? Sis: NO. This is mine and I won't let you touch it! This plushie was handmade by my sister and it's too precious to let some creepy people like you have it! LRW: Easy solution. (copies one for every villain) I've been training to not let my copies spring to life. Villains: Thank you! LRW: Just don't let them near water. Or handle them too roughly. So...is anyone gonna continue? P.S. Today was Dress Up Like A Nerd Day at school, and I didn't really have anything nerdy ;_; Sadness! Oh, and I had a tae kwon do test today, so I'm tired right now. I'm going to learn some computer programming and play some Just Dance 4 this weekend. (Wow, I don't need to dress like a nerd to show that I really am 0_0 And this comment is getting way to long.)